robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
My Doc. About Roblox
Hello, I am Csskitty. I have seen some freaky shit on ROBLOX. This is going to be a documentary about ROBLOX. Be careful on ROBLOX, things might happen. -Csskitty -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sept. 20 2014 Alright, where do I begin? I was getting on ROBLOX one day and someone named "Give Up" sent me a message saying: Stay the fuck away from me, you ruined my life. Stop with the stories or as you would call them "Creepypastas". My life took a turn for the worst after I read your story "Roblox- Nightmare". Please, stop. Of course I was freaked out. I then saw a game called "Give Up Csskitty". We all know I played it. My best friend on ROBLOX (Carlindyp) was on the game too, but she was just there. It's hard to explain, she wasn't moving. My game crashed and I never saw Carlindyp again. That's enough for today I guess. Sept. 22 2014 Greetings again, sorry I did not post anything yesterday. Well I went on ROBLOX and you remember how I got the message? Well it tore my ROBLOX life apart. I looked at it again, and my page froze then, I started to hear someone say "Haha, look out, I might be right behind you." I obviously looked back frightened, and nothing was there. It tore my ROBLOX life apart because, I went on a game and I kept hearing "Haha, look out, I might be right behind you." this got annoying after a bit so I quit. Nothing else really happened... Sept. 23 2014 Hey, my ROBLOX life is actually getting better, I contacted Cindering on Twitter and we had a small conversation. Anyway, Give Up, has another game. Need I say more? Well I got on the game, it was just a big room. On the walls it showed my creepypastas. As I was reading "Don't Join", my friend surffergurl came out of the roof. No, she was not bloody. As my robloxian slowly walked toward surffergurl's body, I heard a muffled screams that I could hardly understand. But from what I heard of it, it sounded like a little group of young children saying: "Oh, Csskitty, we would watch out-out, so stay the fuck away" then I heard a little girl start crying. Then, my screen went black. My computer wouldn't start back up, so I'm using this little shit laptop to tell you guys this. Sept. 24 2014 My computer started back up this morning. I played some games and everyone in the chat kept saying "Holy shit, Csskitty leave". Then my game crashed. I struck gold on this documentary, the Give Up guy, he has mc and I asked him why he was he doing this here's our little conversation. Me: "Why are you doing this? I never did anything..." GU: "You wrote the stories, I've gotten nightmares. After your stories someone on ROBLOX has been after me, I cant live with it anymore!" Me: "Well, just don't read them.... I mean I didn't know someone would be after you. Please I didn't think it would get this far. Sorry dude... GU: "I didn't think it would happen either." Me: "So can you please stop? I am freaked out man, I've been having nightmares because of this." GU: "Fine, I'll think about stopping...." Me: "Thanks for you're understanding." GU: "Ungalindeli lutho" Me: "What?" He didn't respond, I know his answer to stopping he wont stop. More to come, Csskitty